Cemetery
by pineapplez543
Summary: Mako and Asami haven't seen Korra in seven months. So they decide to take Bolin to go visit her. But when they do, they can never bring themselves to smile again. (Summary sucks, please read.) Rated T for the future.


Mako and Asami laid in a grassy field together just outside of the Sato mansion. Asami cuddling up to Mako, placing her head on his chest and her arms around his body. The sun beamed over them with a gentle breeze passing through. Mako stretched out his arm and took a deep breath while after casually placing his arms around his half asleep girlfriend. There was a silence between the two for a while until a thought passed through Asami's mind. "Say, Mako?" She whispered with a soothing voice.

"Yeah?" He replied calmly,

"We haven't seen Korra in a few months, why don't we don't we go visit her?"

"It hasn't been that long." Mako replied sternly.

"Seven months Mako. That's pretty long." Asami propped herself on her elbow and placed her chin on Mako's chest. Her green eyes were wide, "Please? It'll be great!" She smiled, "We can bring Bolin with us, just like old times." Mako looked at her with out speaking for a moment, thinking about what it would be like to see Korra after this long. He then smiled back at Asami, "Sure, why not! Having our group together again will be fun." Mako got up and sat on his lap stretching again this time with a yawn. He put his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close to his body. She smiled and took a deep breath, "I can't wait! Let's go now, after all it's only around noon." Asami got up energetically resulting in Mako laughing at how cute she was. Asami blushed at his reaction. He got up too and kissed her on the forehead, "Let's go get Bolin then." The couple turned around hand in hand to start to head back to the Mansion. They walked fast considering how excited Asami was to surprise Korra with a visit, making their 10 minute walk into only 6. Upon their arrival into the mansion the two ran into Bolin, "Bolin!" Asami squealed, "We're off to visit Korra. You're coming with us, okay?" Asami smiled as her grabbed Bolins hand. "I'm going to get a car ready, meet me outside in 3 minutes." Asami rushed to the garage, almost running into a few walls.

"Be careful!" Mako chuckled, he then turned to look at his younger brother. He had a cold and upset expression, it looked almost like he was about to cry. "What's wrong, Bo?" Mako put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"It's just the fact that Kor-" Bolin got interrupted by Asami honking her cars horn.

"Let's go, Bo! Befo-" Asami honked her car horn again but longer. Mako motioned for his brother to come quickly before Asami could get another chance at honking her horn. Mako walked fast while Bolin could barely keep up. "Mako, wait." Bolin tried to reach out to his brother, "Not now we have to get to the car." He said quickly. Bolin stopped in his tracks and shook his head while looking at the floor in pain. He looked at his brother walking quickly to the front door, he shed a single tear and started to catch up with his older brother.

Mako came running up to side of Asami's car, nearly breathless after how many times she honked the car horn. "Finally you're here!" She said jokingly,

Mako chuckled, "Don't rush us that much... I'm sure Korra can wait."

"Yeah but I can't! Where's Bolin?"

Mako turned his head to look for his younger brother. "Come on Bolin!" He wailed. Mako sat next to Asami in the car, while Bolin sat behind Asami. She started the car engine went out the drive way. "Hey, Bolin. You were the last one to visit Korra out of the three of us, where would she be right now?" Asami asked cheerfully.

Bolin was silent. He had something on his mind and it was hurting him. "Just make a right turn on stone avenue."

"Alright." The wind blew Asami's long black hair, she wasn't very familiar with the area around Stone avenue. All she knew about it was that there was a cemetery around there. _Does Korra visit the cemetery? _Asami thought, but that thought cleared her mind. _We're obviously going some where else. Hopefully. _"Asami? Asami, are you okay?" Mako asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking about where we are."

"Stone avenues up ahead." Bolin said coldly getting into the conversation.

"After make a left on metal drive and turn into the cemetery."

"Why is she at the cemetery?" Asami asked choking on her voice.

"Asami what's the matter?" Mako asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"My mother's buried at that cemetery..." Tears were gathered in her eyes, she felt better when Mako grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry sweetie." Mako turned around to glare at his brother, but he didn't seem to mind it. After ten more minutes of driving they arrived at the cemetery. Asami parked and turned off the engine of her car. The three slowly got out of the car as they followed Bolin into the cemetery. The cemetery large, and it was surrounded by trees, a field, and a stone wall. A cobble stone path lead on the inside to the large graves. Bolin picked two tiger lilies that were on the side of the stone barrier. Mako's arm was around Asami, he was confused now. Only a few other people were in the cemetery and none of them were Korra. At that moment then Mako and Asami were confused, did they arrive before Korra? Or were they too late? "Bo. Where's Korra?" Mako asked getting angry. His brother didn't answer, he just continued to drag his feet on the cobble stone pathway. Asami stopped in her tracks, she turned to her right and went to a large marble cross sticking out of the ground. Mako followed her closely to make sure she was going to be okay. She stood in front of the cross and place her hand on her mouth, trying not to cry. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to see the vase of flowers with droopy panda lilies in it. Mako held her closely, still unsure why Bolin brought them to the cemetery. After all, there was no Korra. Bolin hadn't even noticed the two stray away to visit the large marble cross. He continued slowly down the pathway slowly, he kept looking at the tiger lilies he held in his left hand. Just looking at the flowers brought tears to his eyes. He stopped in his tracks, just looking sadly at the bright orange flowers. A few tears dripped down his cheeks, but he just wiped them away and continued down.

Mako held Asami on the shoulders, he looked for Bolin. He found him standing in front of a medium shrine. "Who's shrine is that?" Mako asked Asami,

"I don't know. Does he usually come to the cemetery?" She replied cracking her voice in the project.

"Not that I know of. He usually tells me about this kind of stuff." Mako and Asami looked at each other with worried expressions. The two walked over to Bolin, they stood far away at first but eventually made their way next to him. Bolin placed the two tiger lilies just next to the shrine, where there was a tombstone. Bolin started to cry. Meanwhile behind him Asami and Mako were in shock. "This.. This has to be joke." Asami chocked out, "Bolin, tell me this is some kind of Joke!" Bolin couldn't even speak, he just shook his head as a no. Asami started to cry as she collapsed into Mako's arms. He held her tight as he too, started to cry at the sight that they saw. Mako advanced towards the tombstone. It was a smooth granite half oval shape, it had big black bold letter that read:

**R.I.P.  
Avatar Korra.  
Beloved friend, daughter, and hero. **  
**Aged 18.**

Underneath the writing was a small engraved dog (similar to Naga.) with a heart. Mako couldn't believe it, all of this just couldn't be true. The only things that went through his mind was how all of this had to be a joke. The beautiful, laughing, loving, sweetest water tribe tribe girl he had grown to love, was gone for ever and he didn't even know how or when. He loved her, and he didn't even get a chance to tell her. After countless minutes of silence, Mako started to cry along with the others. Bolin cried on the ground on his knees, cupping his hands over his face. While behind him Asami and Mako cried into each others arms. One thought that stayed in their mind the whole time was how they'll never see Korra again. Never make memories with her again, she'll be forever lost to them. Asami and Mako hated to think about it, but, she'll probably fade out of their minds. _No. _Asami thought to herself between sobs, _she'll never be forgotten. I'll always love her and I'll never forget her... _She started to weep harder into Mako's shirt, he held her tighter as he too thought about Korra. How the two risked their lives to save his younger brother. When they kissed during the tournament. No more memories like that, no more seeing her almost everyday. No more anything. Just sorrow filled his mind. Bolin was the first one to stop crying, he had already been through this trauma recently. How ever all three of them stayed for countless hours next to her grave. Even past midnight they stayed. Only when the bell rang it reminded them of when she challenged Amon to a fight. Just causing them to shed more tears.

**AN: There's going to be second chapter to this story! It'll be how Korra died and some symbolism. Stay tuned! Please R&R.**


End file.
